Xeltra Luposse/sandbox
Name: Xeltra Luposse Age: 19 ATOD Nationality: Lithuanian Socioeconomic Level as a child: Poor Hometown: Moletai Current Residence: Hueco Mundo Occupation: 9th Espada Talents/Skills: Supergenius, tactical skills that are unchallenged Birth order: 1 of 1 Relationship skills: None Physical Characteristics: Her Hollow hole is on her right calf, her mask’s remains form a pair of scary shiny glasses. Heterochromic. Her number (9) is on her right cheek. Hair Length: Shoulder length. Height: 5’11 Weight: 138 lbs Race: Lithuanian Eye Color: Green and Blue Hair Color: Blonde hair, dyed Pink, with Blue streaks in it. Glasses or contact lenses? See Physical characteristics. Skin color: White Shape of Face: Heart Shaped Distinguishing features: See Physical Characteristics. How does he/she dress? Basic Espada outfit, except dark green. Mannerisms: She holds herself to extremely high standards, and is usually seen twiddling her thumbs, or biting her thumbnails. Habits: While she’s coming up with plans, she bites her nails. Her fellow espada know not to disturb her until she’s done thinking under pain of torture. Health: She’s dead, what do you think? Hobbies: Chess, Strategy Games, reading yaoi manga. Favorite Sayings: “I have a plan.” “Destroy your inhibitions, Oscuro Mediodía!” Speech patterns: She’s got a very pronounced stutter when she’s not describing a plan, and she usually holds a few words out for a while, usually for dramatic effect, like thi~s. Disabilities: See above. Greatest flaw: Her lack of social skills, her codependence on the Primera Best quality: Her superhuman IQ. Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes Educational Background: Intelligence Level: Superhuman IQ Any Mental Illnesses? Stutter Character's short-term goals in life: serve the Primera Character's long-term goals in life: serve the Primera How does Character see himself/herself? As a tool for the Primera. How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others? As a tool for the Primera. How self-confident is the character? She isn’t. Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof? Logic. What would most embarass this character? One of her plans failing. Emotional Characteristics Strengths/Weaknesses: Introvert or Extrovert? Quite introverted. How does the character deal with anger? Chess With sadness? Chess With conflict? Chess With change? Chess With loss? Chess What motivates this character? The Primera’s approval What frightens this character? The Primera being disappointed in her. What makes this character happy? Her plans coming together. Is the character judgmental of others? Never out loud, always in her head. Is the character generous or stingy? Generous. Is the character generally polite or rude? Unintentionally rude. Spiritual Characteristics Does the character believe in God? No. What are the character's spiritual beliefs? The Primera’s word is law. Zanpakuto: Oscuro Mediodía Sealed: A sabre with a wolf’s head on the handle. The blade is 2 inches wide, and 3 feet long. Resurreccion: The command is “Destroy your Inhibitions.” Upon release, Xeltra’s hair grows to 3 times her normal length, down to her hips, and her canines elongate to twice their normal size, sticking slightly out of her mouth. She gains a wolf's tail, which whips around at a pace varying based on her excitement. When she's fighting a really powerful foe, it's almost invisible, it swings so fast. Her ears become wolf like, and her eyes and nose become stronger. Her nails turn into claws, and her sabre becomes a long nodachi. Her stutter disappears when she releases. Special Ability: While Oscuro Mediodía is released, Xeltra's strength becomes relative to that of a large beast, enough that she can comfortably wield Oscuro Mediodía in one hand, and her mind becomes even sharper. Her reflexes become quicker, and movements that were unnatural to her before become second nature upon release. Her endurance to pain is greatly increased, to the point where she can shake off most injuries as if they hadn't happened. This is a double-edged sword, however, as her pain resistance also means she shrugs off crippling injuries, and receives the harmful effects after the battle. Finally, every one of her steps emits a small shock wave, as if the ground itself was shaking at here mere presence. Fraccion: Her fraccion are all insect related. Vespella Apiar: Xeltra’s first fraccion, Vespella is really good at chess. Xeltra and Vespella can usually be seen playing whenever she’s not with the Primera or her training partners. Vespella is the weakest of Xeltra’s fraccion. Vespella has blonde Hair, black and blonde striped t-shirt and black shorts. (Worker Bee) Mona Pierin: Xeltra’s maid fraccion, Mona’s job is to bring Xeltra drinks and food when she needs to. Mona is Xeltra’s closest confidant, and has the most common sense out of the four of them. Without her bringing Xeltra meals, Xeltra would never get any nourishment at all, and waste away playing chess. Mona is also the strongest of Xeltra’s fraccion, but her peaceful nature prevents her from fighting at 100%. Mona has Black hair, and wears an orange and black blouse and an orange pencil skirt. (Monarch Butterfly) Tara Rachnee: Xeltra’s training fraccion. Tara’s a very violent fraccion, and is always picking fights with anyone she meets. Her dream is to fight Mona at Mona’s full strength, but Mona never wants to fight. Xeltra uses her violent nature for training. When fighting an enemy, Tara coats her blade in a deadly poison. Tara is always very careful to clean her blade very carefully after one of those fights, though she usually cons Mona into doing it for her. She wears a Black Jacket, black gloves with red hourglass patterns on them, and black jeans. (Black Widow spider) Category:WorstCaseSenerio